VAMPIRES versus CAFARD
by La Pythie
Summary: Alors que Bella s'amuse à marcher seule dans une ruelle sombre, elle rencontre soudain une créature horrible... mais Edward est là pour la sauver du démon mutant, bien sûr!


**VAMPIRE versus CAFARD**

Par Plumette

**Gros délire spontané qui m'est venu en matant Man Versus Wild ce matin XD. Vous ne serez pas déçus !**

_Disclaimer : Les jonquilles sont jaunes et Twilight n'est pas à moi (yes)._

Alors que jeune Bella Swan se baladait tranquillement dans une ruelle sombre de la ville de Forks (ça l'amusait) où la criminalité est de 85 %, elle entendit soudain un énorme bruit venant de derrière elle. On aurait dit le croisement entre un pet et les gémissements de Jennifer Lopez en enfilant un jean.

Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit une répugnante créature sur le sol, elle se demanda d'abord quel oiseau avait pu produire une fiente pareille, mais, se souvenant qu'on était en pleine nuit à 2 heures du mat' (en plus !), elle décida d'étudier le spécimen de plus près.

A chacun de ses pas, la bête semblait de plus en plus active. Nullement effrayée (plutôt amusée), la jeune fille ne s'arrêta d'avancer vers la bête réticente à ses avances que quand une antenne de la chose lui rentra dans les reins.

Voyant que la créature répugnante ne cessait de gigoter, elle décida de jouer la passivité comme le lui avait enseigné son copain bouffeur de pumas : elle ramassa une barre de fer qui traînait par là (tout près d'une mare de sang douteuse) et frappa le dos de la bête de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque le monstre, furieux, lui sauta dessus et se mit à gigoter sur elle avec ses petites pattes, c'est seulement à ce moment là que Bella eut un petit doute sur sa manière d'agir et se dit pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée _« … merde »_.

C'est alors qu'apparut, venu de nulle part en même temps qu'une brise fraîche (provoquée par lui-même ?) le beau, le… Edward CUL-Laine.

Cette fois, Bella en fut sûre. Ce n'était ni Jennifer Lopez en train de péter, ni un autre monstre : c'était Charlie. C'est donc soulagée qu'elle hurla un sonore « PAPAAAAA » en voyant la silhouette musclée à la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère.

Edward CUL-laine, nullement déconcentré par l'appel incessant de son amie s'approcha de la créature de plus près.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où son sauveur s'approcha assez près d'elle de sorte qu'elle puisse compter les grains beauté sur son coup que Bella reconnut son petit copain et cessa de brailler pour s'installer plus confortablement sur les cartons où le monstre l'avait plaquée…. Pour brailler à nouveau.

« Dis Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle, aussi joviale qu'au début de la soirée. C'est drôlement confortable !

Edward, gonflant ses narines d'un air solennel, répondit :

_C'est un cafard, Bella. T'as les yeux dans ton cul ?

Bella, qui avait arrêté d'écouter à la seconde où elle avait entendu la partie qui l'intéressait ('cafard'), s'était endormie.

C'est alors que le cafard géant, ayant eu marre de la crétine qui dormait près de lui, décida d'accepter le combat que lui proposait le CUL-laine.

« Viens, maudit cafard mutant ! A cause que tellement j'ai pas écouté le cours de biologie je sais pas si t'as du sang ou pas, alors j'vais t'ouvrir le bide.

_Yi chikichi- ichi (tiens, voilà du boudin), répondit le cafard.

Edward, qui avait apprit le langage des cafards par son père Carlisle, n'apprécia pas du tout et se précipita à la suite de la bestiole qui, malheureusement pour lui avait des ailes repliables. Celle-ci atterrit sans problème sur la boutique des parents de Newton alors qu'Edward, avec la grâce de l'éléphant, défonça le toit et atterrit fesses-les-premières sur le visage de son camarade de classe qui regardait la télé juste en dessous.

_J'vais su que manger autant de sang allait alourdir mes grosses miches !

_Yikikiki hihihi –ikikiki (retourne chez Quick, gros lard).

Edward, furieux, ne s'excusa même pas d'avoir gâché la soirée de son ami qui matait Jennifer Lopez et se précipita à la suite de l'insecte qui se foutait de sa gueule et continua sa course effrénée sur les toits de la ville …

**C'était comment ? Marrant ? Des critiques (justifiées, évidemment) ? **

**Possibilité de suite, mais c'est à vous de me le dire. **

**Joyeuses Fêtes !**


End file.
